deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dengarde
Archive 01 So then... You're staying here? Just 'cause of some images in templates? We can always hold a community vote on what needs changed with Anno's templates. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the shoutbox you were talking about how images cluttered the templates. What were the other problems you have with the site? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hey Dengarde, thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. Please note I have edited the blog |HERE to give more details about what is going to happen. So you should know by tomorrow whether you will be one of the admins/bureaucrats. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Approved Hello, Thanks for volunteering to become one of the bureaucrats of this wiki. As there were no objections by others nor any red flags raised on my search, I have promoted you to bureaucrat and admin of this wiki. You will share these responsibilities with Nickjaro and Degenarde. Both have contributed well to this wiki as well, so please respect each other and work together. Most of the admins who forked have been demoted but those who did not actively move or remained neutral through the discussions I have kept as admins and let them decide for themselves what they want to do. Please respect those users as well. As for those who were demoted, please remember that they are free to edit this wiki, the other wiki or both. They put in a lot of time and effort here so whether you support them or not, please make sure that they are not spoken badly of. However, if they aggressively push the new site, such as spamming blog comments or talk pages, please handle that in a way you all see fit. Supporting another site or having split allegiances is okay, but harassing others to going away is not in the best interest of anyone. As for the front page, per the usual Wikia policy, that notice of the move is free to remain for a month. If people want to go, they should be free to go explore the other site. But to continue pushing it that visibly hurts your community so I will be removing that notice around January 10th. Please let me know if you have any questions, but the power is now in your hands :)! Happy New Year, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 2 things bud. First,hey what's up! Okay 1). Check deadrisingwiki.com, we need to talk to you over there. 2). How do you put Jed in DR2 PC? I tried replacing Antoine with him but no luck. Message me here. DynasticAnthony 23:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dengarde. Hi Den. I messaged you on that other wiki. I'd appreciate it if you would look at it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for trying to help I'm sorry, I had no idea I was uploading images from DeadRisingWiki.com, I just go to Google Images, but I don't need to be scolded like that. You're missing lots of pictures and articles and I was just trying to help, sorry, won't happen again. Good work Wouls just like to say thanks for your hard work. Good work Wouls just like to say thanks for your hard work. AWOL Admins Hey Dengarde, I was wondering if I would be able to be made an admin here. I regularly check recent articles for changes and vandalisim, So if you want, I'll gladly take on the role of being an Admin here. Hope to here from you buddy. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 09:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Profile Awesome profile :P VANDAL IP'S Hey, Just came across some new vandals IP's. I'll continue to add them here as they appear. I'll put (NEW) next to it once I add one. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 02:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) IP's so far: 96.18.225.3 (NEW) Attention please Hey, i wanna say just a few words about this guy - [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] After DR2:OTR was released, i realised that i can help this wiki, at least with some of it's pages. I created all DR2:OTR challenge article stubs and now im trying to fill them with some useful information, but this guy...he vandalizing articles with minor ridiculous changes, adding additional categories (DR2:OTR challenges is a subcategory of DR2:OTR and there is no need to add them there too. He just earning Wiki badges and i'm tired of undoing this changes. I just trying to make this wiki just a little cleaner and more informative, and i hope that this guy, who obviously visits your talk page will realize that he is doing some crap and will stop it. Or you will stop him. Thanks for your attention. Wharrgarbl 04:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pictures Can one download pictures from the Dead Rising Wiki and upload them to this Wikia, or is that not allowed? Alockwood1 00:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Active Admins Hey there, I was just wondering are you the only active admin on this wiki? I can't seem to find anymore active ones. It's just I've noticed quite a good bit of vandalism on this wiki I'm doing my part to clean it but it would be convenient to have more admins so they can block vandals. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 16:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you still looking for people to be admins? Not that I'm interested in being one. Just curious. Alockwood1 00:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I suppose there is no active admins at all here, just a group of a game-fans who wanting to clean and expand this wiki, but with all this stupid vandalism... this wiki awaits very grim future. Wharrgarbl 11:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : I guess us good ones will do what we can. Besides, this one here is on every now and then. Alockwood1 22:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I don't wanna be admin anyway, it needs too much time and attention, and what I'm really can do better is expand a little some articles with pictures and other stuff. It's good to know, that admins (one at least) is still here :) : Wharrgarbl 04:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the very, very late response but I had a few going ons during the weekend so couldn't get access to a computer too much. And when I did, I was normally social networking or writing one of my blogs. I'll try and contribute more here. Making a page like; "Pages that need improvement" wouldn't be such a bad idea to get started. I'll try and make some more order on this wiki in the weeks to come. And that other Dead Rising Wiki you were talking about did indeed kinda out shine this one quite a bit in some extent. But still, I'll try my best to make this wiki better in the coming months. Thanks!--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara''']] (Talk) 05:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Im going to contribute what I can as well, I couldn't find a category pretaining to downloadable content so I made one as well as adding all the skills packs (that have pages) I also added Case Zero, Case West, And made a new page for the gamebreaker DLC. That page isn't quite finished so it would be great if people could help with it.Spoonelemental11 11:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Charms of Desire I'm not a game fan, but after completing both DR2 and DR2: OTR I remembered a jewerly store at Royal Flush Plaza where Looters are always spawning and attacking survivors I escorted. Now i'm working with this wiki, trying to help - and realizing that there is no article for this store, so i created it - for later expanding because I simply don't have enough time to work with wiki 24 hours per day, surprising, didn't it? And because I can simply forget - I made this stub. And here we are - one guy trying to immedieately delete this stub and wiki-admin dont' even know aboit existence of this place. Specially for you I added a screenshot, you can find it by yourself at Royal Flush Plaza. About "candidates for deletion" - okay and sorry. But one more thing - I'm working with wiki almost every day, even if I don't have enough time - I'm trying to help anyway. That's why I hate, I'm really hate guys, who SUDDENLY appears here, trying to delete an article they don't even understand and dissapears completely. Thanks for Attention.Wharrgarbl 18:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) If you didn't noticed - I'm working with DR2: Weapons category and I'm expanding some articles every day. I know how to do that, thanks. If I created that article - I will continue to work with it, and even if i forget and dissapear - this store exists anyway, and you will need an article for it. Is it really necessary to this delete-create-delete stuff? And one more thing. Some days ago I found an article Small Vase, It was COMPLETELY empty, there wasn't even a message that its a weapon in DR2, simply an article name and "candidates for deletion" template. I deleted it, expanded an article, am I guilty now because I didn't want to wait for your reaction and decided to do something myself? Just curious about this. Wharrgarbl 18:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Added some info to the article. It's okay now or it needs something else?Wharrgarbl 16:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :) Happy New Year :) Wharrgarbl 07:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Quote I don't know who did this, but there is something wrong with "quote" template, all articles with quotes now looking like shite because of this, for example - Chuck Greene article. Because I simply don't know what to do - please fix this mess. Wharrgarbl 06:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I used to be an admin on this other Dead Rising Wiki, but now I'm here. I got some great organizational ideas, and some information being missed here. Can I help? Sir Aqualung 18:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Pictures I know I asked this question once before, but can one download an image from the Dead Rising Wiki and upload it up on this Wikia, and put in the discription that the image was created by another person, and that person's username? Alockwood1 18:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) In that case, could you ask those two if my idea, about giving credit where credit is due, is allowable? I don't want to ruffle anyone's feathers. Alockwood1 18:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. After all, since I lack the game, and any ways to take pictures of items, I'd have to use other sites, and that can be tricky at times. Alockwood1 19:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Have you found out anything? Alockwood1 00:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Error Found a gallery error at Summer Chavez page, the same erorr was at Lulu Barra page...i don't know what to do, so...we need to fix it. Wharrgarbl 08:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome talk. I just cruised over to the links you sent me and signed up for a couple sections to help out. I have made a few updates in various places outside of that list, so I hope they all meet with your approval. I"m not sure how much time I'll get to make updates, but I'll try to help where I can. JDoggqx 14:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Spoiled Food - Dead Rising 2 When I started to work with DR2-Food pages, I found a suggestion that some food will become Spoiled (Sushi -> Spoiled Sushi, for example) as it was in Dead Rising I ran Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, entered Sandbox, took some Sushi and left Frank West for a whole day, approximately - 8-10 hours, in a WC-room. When I returned - the Sushi was still fresh. Thats why I think, that: 1)Food never became spoiled and the only way to obtain it - crush the Garbage Bins and even if it became spoiled - the amount of time needed for this is too big and food will be eaten long ago before this. 2)Correct all DR2:Food articles that food never became spoiled, as it was in Dead Rising. Um...it's okay? Or I'm wrong and the test was unsuccessful, and I didn't notices something? Wharrgarbl 15:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Um, did you have Frank wait a while to see if he threw up? Alockwood1 16:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to see if Sushi became Spoiled. They don'tWharrgarbl 16:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Did you have Frank eat it? Alockwood1 16:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I have Frank to drop it and pick up again - It must become green and name must be "Spoiled Sushi". Even it makes Frank vomit - it's not a "normal" spoiled food, it's a glitch. Wharrgarbl 16:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well I really wouldn't know as I don't have the game. :-D Alockwood1 16:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh.... :) Wharrgarbl 17:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :All I have are Youtube videos to go by. Alockwood1 17:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Im new here, so i have just sent a message to say hi! I have been on Mass Effect Wiki longer but i can already tell this is the better community! The administrators on there were, well, i dont want swear coz i will get into trouble! Anyway, just to say hi! :-) Zombi3M4n 00:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Attention Some guys (or even one, i suppose) are dealing some shit in one blogpost Please stop it. Their IP's are 146.0.73.235 173.44.37.250 173.44.37.242 173.44.37.226 173.44.37.234 Template It seems that we need a new template, "Off the Record Locations" - for a few locations featured only in OTR. I tried to create it by myself but i don't know how to change the main background color, so i need help with this. Wharrgarbl 06:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) your welcome for editing on the B.F.G photo it was next to the add image or image needed how do i put itColas Jonathan 07:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan West Admins are needed I know that you and most of the other Admins are on the other Wikia, but there needs to be some Admins here. Currently, there is at least 4 users, maybe five if I were to include myself, who regularly work on the site to make sure that good quality information is posted. Perhaps you, or one of the other Admins, chould promote some of the deserving users, so that this site doesn't fall prey to vandals. Alockwood1 01:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Admins Needed I know I've said this before, but admins are needed on this Wiki- There are those here who could do the jod- no I'm not offering myself, I still have a few things to work on. Alockwood1 00:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Useless page Hi, if you receive this, please delete About Me as it a useless page. Thank you, --— Touhou FTW (talk) 09:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Dengarde. My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m working on a new feature called “Beginner's Guide” where I interview experts on a given topic about how they got into it and how they recommend others do the same. My first topic is going to be zombies -- and I’d really appreciate your help! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, there’s a good chance your input will be featured in the article. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Dead Rising wiki. 2. How did you get into Zombies? How did you get into Dead Rising? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Zombies? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Zombies? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring zombie fan? Mhadick (talk) 22:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello I have been ban from the following website: deadrising2mods.proboards.com/ I apologize for offensive language, So sorry about that and I promise 100% not to happen ever again but I thinking that you want unban but if you do I would really like that thank you. Contact request Hey there! I'd like to get in touch with you to discuss some cool stuff related to Dead Rising wiki, can you give me a shout at museiskum@gmail.com? Stuff All of your talk page archives and your user pages have been moved from the merge. I haven't deleted them yet in case you want to save them or go through them at all. Please take a look at them and mark them for deletion if they're no longer wanted. I don't want to delete anything that may sort of quote "belong to you". Thanks, and we hope to see you around. --Nixerix (talk) 05:37, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *Dengarde/Achievement Guides/Saint (Dead Rising) /import *Dengarde/Achievement Guides /import *Dengarde/Sandbox *Dengarde CZ Play *Dengarde CZ Play 3 :Hi Dengarde, Haven't heard from you -- but figured I would try to contact you once again. I would like to clean up photos that are only used on this page of yours. I do routine clean up of duplicated photos. We do have a lot of different types of portrait type photos, and the photos on this page are used only on this specific page that you've made. I'm sure it isn't all that important to you, but you know. Figured it's worth a try. --Nixerix (talk) 04:24, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Dead Rising Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 18:41, June 3, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One